


洋辫1.0

by zxgs0629



Category: all辫, 洋辫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxgs0629/pseuds/zxgs0629





	洋辫1.0

手悄悄搭上身前人的腰，理了理有些皱褶的大褂。那人回身看了一眼，似嗔似怒，欲拒还休。  
坏心思地朝着耳朵轻吹一口气，看着慢慢变得粉嫩的小耳朵。

“大哥……”酒店的房间里传来浅浅的低吟，冯照洋一只手轻捻着张云雷的乳头，手指轻轻剐蹭着敏感的乳尖。另一只手也没有闲着，磨蹭着张云雷的腰，顺着腰线向裤子里的秘境探去。

干涩的小穴因为爱抚已经有些湿润，另一个乳头暴露在空气中，已然挺立，显得有些可怜。

“大哥，另一个也要……”挺着胸脯向冯照洋手中送去，冯照洋故意无视着张云雷，依然尽心尽力按着自己的节奏。眼角染上了一层绯红。

轻吻在眼角，手指微微探入，感觉到异物的入侵使张云雷有些微微抗拒，扭动着腰身。

“辫儿，唱个毓贞吧！我还没听你现场唱过呢！”一根手指已探入，第二根手指在穴口打着转。张云雷瞪了冯照洋一眼，不知是不满意让他唱歌，还是不满意冯照洋迟迟没有动作。

“唱！”冯照洋作为大哥还是威信的，只一会儿，就听见了张云雷委委屈屈地声音，时不时地伴随着几声控制不住的娇喘。

“辫儿 ，我合该给你录下来。”探进第二根手指，两根手指抽出又插入。

第三根手指很快也被送了进去，后穴早已淫水泛滥，伴随着抽插的动作，发出吱吱喳喳的声音，倒叫张云雷红了脸，埋进了冯照洋的怀里。

“大哥……”冯照洋看着眼前已经显然被挑拨起性致的张云雷，从脖子到锁骨，留下了属于自己的标记。舔舔那人的喉结，真是性感得要命。

觉得扩张到差不多了，将身前人翻了个身，那小穴因为突然而来的空虚而收缩着。

龟头对准小穴，虽扩张过了，也还是紧的有些可怕，冯照洋感受到身下人紧绷的背部，安抚似的弯腰亲了亲，被进入多少次的后穴仍然紧致，宛若未开荤的雏儿。

等张云雷适应了，冯照洋才开始了慢慢地动作，一前一后，一深一浅，张云雷溢出几分呻吟，涂添了几分暧昧。灯光洒在身上，叫冯照洋看着有几分迷了眼，因为害羞而微微泛红的身体，多了几分美意。

双手被束缚住，不能动作，前方早已挺立，渴望得到爱抚，生硬的桌子与身上炽热的体温，形成了鲜明的对比。性器蹭过粗糙的桌子边缘，得到了一种前所未有的快感。

动作越来越快，囊袋拍打着屁股，发出“啪啪”的声音，呻吟声越来越大，身后的人却总是不碰到那个点，只在周围磨蹭着。

“大哥……”欲求不满地用手指扫一扫那人的手掌心，带汗，有些腻腻的。冯照洋只当做是没看见，就是不给个痛快，今天看到他坐下去唱《探清水河》的时候，就已经有些生气了，这是不把自己的身体当回事儿，那他干嘛在性事中那么照顾他。

只管当做没听见的继续动作。性器蠢蠢欲动，却总是差了那么点火候，扭了扭腰身，换来那人在屁股上结结实实地一掌：“动什么！”白嫩的臀肉隐隐有些红。

张云雷小时候挨打，被教的很乖，只一掌，就不敢再有什么大动作了，只是哀求着“大哥……”到这个时候还看不出生气，张云雷也未免太傻。

“大哥，我错了，我以后……啊！”话音未落，冯照洋抽出性器，又狠狠地插进去，张云雷昂起脖子，眼角泛泪，不只是被刺眼的灯光恍到的，还是爽到的。

“大哥，我知道错了，真的……”在这个时候就只能求饶，冯照洋也不想把人欺负地太过，有个教训便好了，将张云雷抱在怀里，套弄起他的性器。

张云雷达到了高潮，白浊缓缓流下，顺着高潮，冯照洋轻轻地抽插，让张云雷感受着高潮的余韵。张云雷感觉到疲软的性器又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，惊恐地发现身后人的性器又大了一圈。

“大哥，不要了……”软软糯糯地想向那人撒娇，想让他放过自己。“辫儿，我该叫你舅舅吧……”冯照洋舔舐着张云雷的耳朵，模仿着性交的动作，“舅舅，别这样儿啊！”


End file.
